clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Consorts
Again, attempt to be original :) Consorts can be any animal Session 1 H- Toads He- Session 2 Li- Skunks - Horrible reference to the actual character Tootles and his costume in Peter Pan. The Skunks are a spoof of the indians in Peter Pan. Be- B- C- N- O- Shadey Crow People. One cannot commit shadey backstabbing and swindling your fellow crows when there is a monsterous Denizen that lurks in every mirror, ready to strike. The racketeering and smuggling buisnesses have suffered greatly because of this. F- Ne- Bats. They originally navigated around LoBaG by using the constant music as a guide, but once the Denizen began messing with the beat, the bats became confused and started losing their ability to navigate. Session 3 Na- Mg- Hippos Al- Si- P- S- Cl- Ar- Session 4 K- Corgis Ca- Mudki... Axolotls Sc- Walruses Ti- Vultures V- Geckos CR- Falcons Mn- Giant moths Fe- Anthromorph Toucans - They must do a dance to mature fully into adults, the tremors the denizen constantly sends through the land ruin this dance. Co- Vampires. They drank from the many blood rivers and lakes a long time ago. But then the Denizen put water and moonlight into the blood, polluting it. The vampires have suffered, drinking the blood of the imps that pass through. Ni- Tundra Vole Cu- Tortoises Zn- Ga- Shadows - They cannot stand light. They only like to live in darkness. They normally live in a world that is constantly covered with a thick cloud layer and a light rain. The world is untouched by light. At least until the denizen causes the storm to become violent with constant lightening. The shadows find the lightening to be painful and terrifying. Ge- As- Zombie Elephants - While they are usually hungry for brains, unlike traditional zombies, they do have some intelligence left, and is also smart enough to not attack the players, and instead preys on lone imps. However, they are starting to slowly lose their will, because the Denizen is starting to wake up, taking control of the Zombie Elephants slowly. Se- Pigeon People (that look suspiciously like palette-swapped Penguin People). Br- Kr- Cheetahs. The Denizen randomly chooses a Cheetahfolk and gives them a choice: Break their legs, or destroy a highway, potentially killing hundreds more. Session 5 Rb- Sr- Y- Zr- Nb- Mo- Tc- Ru- Rh- Pd- Ag- Cd- In - Sn- War Pig. The Denizen holds the very sun itself, dwindling resources have forced the pigs into constant urban warfare. Sb- Kappa Te- I- Komodos - The Denizen have started chewing off the main support that holds the lands together, causing cave-ins and crumbling that have caused deaths of many Komodos. Even if the Komodos retreats to the surface, they will surely be annihilated alongside the land if the Denizen isn't stopped. Xe- Session 6 Cs-''' Diving-Petrels (a type of seabird) Ba- La- Hf- Ta- W- '''Lemurs - The Lemurfolk used to drink from the many lakes that were littered around the area, the denizen has recently dried said lakes up, this has left these consorts without water, enough hace died so that there are now three small groups of lemurfolk living around the land. Re- Cats Os- Moles Ir- Red Pandas Pt- Au- Spiny-tailed Lizards Hg- Tl- Pb- Bi- Po- At- ArticFoxites. Rn- Session 7 Fr- If they have to be similar to an animal, then I guess they're a bit like apes. With a form of blood caste. Ra- Ac- rf- Robotic Horses - When RF arrived, the Denizen started creating viruses to spread across the land, infecting and slowly destroying the consorts and the land itself. Db- Sg - Cranes - The Denzisen dries the pool inks preventing the Cranes to advance to maturity, killing them. Bh- Hs- Anthromorph Bunnies - These Rabbitfolk have a 2:7 male to female ratio, this makes it so that women rule the society and use the men almost solely for reproduction, recently the denizen has been taking groups of males and slaughtering them, this has made reproduction almost impossible.' ' Mt- Ds- Goats Rg- Cn- Uut-''' ' Uuq- Uup- Uuh- UUS- Sharks Uuo- Session L Ce- Snakes made of colorful lights Pr- Anthropo-sheep. Nd- Pm- Hermit crabs Sm- Eu- Gd- Tb- Dy- Ho- Turtles. The Denizen of this world constantly destroys the natural flora and fauna that the Turtles need to survive. It makes up their houses, and is their primary source of food and medicine. Er- Tm- Yb- Lu- '''War Rhinos' - Unlike most species, the consorts on LoWaM decided to respond to the underlings by fighting against them. They live in gigantic fortresses and wear heavy armor. They are slowly losing the war and cannot possibly hope to win unless the denizen is slain. Session A Th- Pa- Giant quadrupedal ants. U - Canines. Specifically coyotes. They live on the islands, living off of ink that has been purified into water through runes on the large gyros spinning across the islands. The Denizen is a puppetmaster that is controlling weak-willed creatures (including imps and ogres) into ceasing the gyros and ceasing the flow of fresh water. Np- Dolphins. The Denizen sends electric currents through the water at random intervals, shocking the Dolphinfolk. Pu- Chameleonfolk. (Basically anthropomorphic little chameleon people.) Am- Blankas. With gasmasks. Cm- Essentially, they're similar to moles. Blind (though they have echolocation), and they dig to find water. Bk- Cf- Bears. The spawn of the Denizen, who forces them to build statues in her honor for 20 hours a day. Es- Fm-Robots, Divided, need leading to REVOLUTION. Md- Flypeople No- Lemmings LR- Mannequins Category:Information